


Mage: Chapter 83- Gathering Intel

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [82]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage: Chapter 83- Gathering Intel

Part 1- Separated (Part 1)

The sun started to rise high above the city skyline, bathing the tall skyscrapers in light. The streets were now packed with thousands of people walking around and going about their business. Alex and 5 Hid out of sight in a dark side street watching all the people pass by. They wore large tattered black rag covering up everything except for their face.

“Thing’s got busy pretty quick,” said 5.

“I know what you mean. Even with these disguises, someone is bound to notice how much we stick out. maybe we should wait till things quiet down a little before we make our move,” Alex suggested.

“We don’t have enough time to just wait around all day, we need to keep moving and find out as much intel as we can.”

Alex raised his hand to his chin as he though on how to get out of their predicament. He looked back down the ally they stood in to see a ladder attached high up on of the walls. Alex walked down the ally to stand underneath the ladder, looking up at it.

“Hey come over here and give me a boost!” Alex yelled.

5 walked over to Alex and looked up at the ladder before kneeling down and placing her hands over her shoulders. Alex awkwardly stepped onto 5’s hands, struggling to keep his balance.

“Wow… you’re a lot heavier then you look.”

“Hey don’t be rude,”

5 swiftly stood up pushing her arms up as she did, sending Alex flying up into the air. As he flew up through the air he passed by the ladder and grabbed hold of it. Alex hung off of the ladder high up against the wall by one arm. He looked down at 5 bellow him.

“Wow, you’re a lot stronger then you look,” Alex said.

“Thanks.”

Alex looked at the side of the ladder seeing a clip on the side stoping it from extending down to the ground. He reached his free arm up to the rusted clip and forced it into the release position. Suddenly the ladder started to extend out with Alex still clinging to the end of it. As he came close to the ground he jumped backwards. The ladder reached the ground as Alex slammed into the opposite wall with a loud thud. He slid down to the ground landing on his ass against the wall.

“Agh crap that hurt,” Alex groaned.

5 walked over to Alex and stood over him before reaching her hand out.

“Smooth move’s there cowboy.”

“Shut up,” Alex replied as he reached out to grab 5’s hand.

5 pulled Alex up to stand next to her. Alex walked over to the ladder and started to climb up followed behind by 5. They reached the top of the ladder and pulled themselves on top of the roof. They both kept themselves as low as possible as they made their way to the edge of the building and laid down on their stomachs. Across the street from there position Alex sore a building that was much shorter than all of the others. Every now and then someone walked out of or into the building dressed in a dark blue uniform with a badge pinned to there chest and a gun clipped into their holster.

“You see that over there,” Alex said raising his hand to point at the building. “I’m guessing that it’s a police station. From what I’ve heard the police and military in Lemia are pretty intertwined. If we listen in from here until the crowd starts to disperse we might be able to gather some pretty good intel.”

“Not bad thinking, so how’s your hearing.”

“I think I can manage.”

Alex and 5 both focused all of there energy into their ears and focused their hearing onto the building. They waited and listened for anything that could be of use to them.

Part 2- Separated (Part 2)

Two arms made out of a light blue energy shot out from 4’s shoulders. They reached out with his two extra arms and wrapped his hand around the head and neck of a soldier. The soldier desperately tried to escape 4’s grasp. In one swift move, 4 cracked the man's neck cutting off his struggle and sending him limply flopping to the ground. He turned to look at Adam who stood above another soldier who cowered on the ground backed up against a large grassy mound. The pair stood in a wide-open field with the city far off in the distance. A road leading from the city ran past them and off into the other direction.

“Now if you don’t want to end up like your friend there then I suggest that you start talking,” Adam threatened.

“P..p… please don’t hurt me… I don’t speak much English… just please let me live,” the man said in a panicked tone.

“If you want to live then start talking, I don’t want to have to hurt you but if it comes to that then I won't hesitate.”

“You’re being too nice,” 4 said as he stomped over to the man.

He picked the man up by his collar and raised him above the mound they hid behind. The soldier turned to look over the mound seeing a large fenced-off area slightly in the distance filled with green tents and small buildings.

“What is that place and what is it’s purpose,” 4 continued as he lowered the man again

“I… It’s a military mechanic outpost, it’s one of the facilities we use to make and repair vehicles for the army… just please don’t hurt me I’m just a mechanic I don’t know much."

“A mechanics outpost huh, I bet they keep some of those machines that Liz was talking about there. If we can take it down it might make things easier further down the line.”

“Sounds like a plan to me. Thanks for the help friend,” 4 said before reaching his other energy arm out to grab the man's head.

“Wait not…. You told me you…”

In one swift move 4 cracked the man's neck cutting off his panicked ranting and sending his body falling limply down to the ground. 4 and Adam both crawled up the large mound giving them cover and laid at the top of it so they could look at the base in the distance.

“So how are we gonna get in there? it’s bound to be pretty heavily guarded and I doubt that they'll just let us stroll in,” 4 said.

Adam looked back down to the two bodies at the base of the mound.

“I doubt those two are gonna be using their uniforms any time soon,” Adam replied.

“That sounds good to me.”

Without warning the radio clipped to Adam's side started to let out a static sound.

“Hey ahhh this is 9, we’ve managed to locate the president's home,” 9’s voice cut through the static. “Me and 7 are gonna sneak in and, figured we should let everyone know before we take that sort of a risk... oh yeah over”

Adam unclipped the radio and held down the button on the side.

“Rodger that. Me and 4 are going to sneak into a military base, we’ll keep you all up to date if anything happens, over and out,” Adam said before clipping the radio back onto his belt.

“Right then let's get moving.”

4 started to crawl back down the mound followed by Adam and started to strip the two soldiers. 

Part 3- Separated (Part 3)

Liz, Bip, and 10 sore a large wall at the end of the tunnel with a door in the middle of it. They had been walking all day since they had first woken up and had traveled a long way.

“Finally we’re almost there, I barely got any sleep last night with how early you guys woke me up.”

“Don’t complain, we’ve got a job to do and we can sleep when we’re finished,” Liz replied.

The group reached the door at the end of the tunnel. Liz let out a long deep breath as she readied herself.

“Guess this is it, if they're not here then we’re out of luck,” Liz said.

“We don’t know until we check,” said 10 in a comforting voice.

Liz reached out her hand to the metal door. She curled her hand into a fist and knocked it firmly against the door. Nothing happened after a few seconds. Liz knocked on the door again once again to no avail.

“Hang on a second let me try,” 10 said as he moved in front of the door. 

He clenched his hand into a fist and sent it flying towards the door. As he knocked on the door it was sent fling inwards breaking off of the hinges and landing on the ground with a loud metallic thud. 10 turned back around to look at the rest of the group.

“Woops… haha guess I don’t know my own strength.”

“Freeze you three!” came a voice through the doorway.

The group looked through the doorway to see three men pointing their guns at them.

“Put your hand up and walk in here… slowly,” another one of the men yelled.

The group all look at each other somewhat taken aback by their unpleasant greeting. They raised their hands and made their way into the room. on the other side of the door was a large group of people many holding weapons and many more wearing bandages and with broken bones. 

“Holy shit, this place seems pretty grim,” Liz muttered.

“I know what you mean, at least we’ve found them,” replied Bip.

One of the guards pointing a gun at the group pushed his gun forward to poke at 10’s fat.

“Looks like we caught ourselves a big fish,” the guard said. “What are we gonna do with them?”

“We should just kill them now and be done with it,” another one of the men said.

“That sounds good to me,” the last man agreed.

“Stop that right now,” came a familiar voice to Liz.

Liz turned her gaze to see an old man with a cane walking towards them and instantly recognized who it was.

“Dr Rico?” Liz said.

“It’s good to see you again Liz, I’m just sorry that it couldn’t be under better terms.”

“Doc you know these guys?”

“Yes, now go point those death sticks somewhere else.”

The men all lowered their arms and saluted to the doctor before walking off. 

“It really is good to see you again Liz, If I might ask though why are you here and who are your friends?”

“This is 10 and Bip, we’re all part of the recon team sent here before the main assault begins. Anyway, what happened.”

“Ahh I see so your government is finally making its move. As for what happened I think you can probably piece that together. We were attacked by the military, they wiped out most of our forces but those of us who survived made our way here. That was about a week ago now, we have been trying to work out our next move but haven’t really gotten anywhere, but maybe with you guys here something will finally get done.”

“What do you mean haven’t gotten anywhere, I would have thought Tia would be planning a counter-attack right away.”

The doctor averted his gaze as an uncomfortable expression formed on his face. Liz noticed the expression before taking a step closer to The Doctor.

“Rico… where is Tia?” Liz said.

The silence over the group continued for a moment before Dr Rico finally looked back up to Liz.

“It’s probably best if I just show you… come on follow me.”

Dr Rico walked off. Liz, Bip, and 10 all looked to each other with concern before following after the Doctor.


End file.
